Hiling
by kakifuarika
Summary: Ihiling sa mga bituin na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin ihiling kahit dumilim ang aking daan na tatahakin patungo sa iyo. Ipipikit ko ang aking mata dahil nais ko lamang masilalayan kahit alam kong tapos na kahit alam kong wala ka na..


Arika: So bagong fic… inspired sa song Hilling by silent sanctuary!! also… TULONG NAMAN OH!!! Hindi ko alam kung paano tatapusin ung fic ko na I can wait forever!! Medyo inis ako sa isang reviews… feeling nila kung sino sila makapag review! Feel ko hindi sila Pilipino dahil wala silang respeto!! Hindi ko naman sinabing basahin niya ang story ko ahh… paki niya?? CHE! sorry dito ko inilalabas ang lahat ng inis ko sa kanya… anyways… Hindi ako ang may ari ng Naruto at Hiling okay?

______________________________________________________________

Nagpapahinga ang team Hebi sa kanilang hideout sa kalagitnaan ng kagubatan. Si Sasuke nakaupo sa may bintana dala-dala ang gitara niya. Pinapanood niya ang puno ng cherry blossom na sumasabay sa ihip ng hangin. Naalala niya tuloy si Sakura. Nag simula siyang tumugtog at kumanta.

"Minsan di ko maiwasang isipin ka  
Lalo na sa t'wing nag iisa  
Ano na kaya balita sayo  
Naiisip mo rin kaya ako

Simula nang ikaw ay mawala  
Wala nang dahilan para lumuha  
Damdamin pilit ko nang tinatago  
Hinahanap ka parin ng aking puso  
Parang kulang nga kapag ika'y wala" Kanta ni Sasuke.

Naalala niya nung una silang nag talik. Hindi nila ito sinasadya, nagkataon na pareho silang may misyon sa bayan ng ulap at nagkita sila sa bar tapos parehong nalasing. Ngunit kinailangan ni Sasuke na bumalik kaya't napilitan niyang iwanan si Sakura. 4 na taon na ang nakalipas simula nung incidenteng iyon. 'Kamusta na kaya si Sakura?' Isip ni Sasuke.

"At ihiling sa mga bituin  
Na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin  
Ihiling kahit dumilim  
Ang aking daan na tatahakin  
Patungo..." Kanta niya.

Napadaan si Juugo sa kwarto ni Sasuke. Narinig niya ang kanta at napangiti. Pumunta siya sa salas kung nasaan si Karin at Suigetsu.

"Asan si Sasuke?" Tanong ni Karin.

"Nasa kwarto niya pero wag mo siyang pakialaman…" Sagot ni Juugo.

"Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Karin.

"May importante siyang ginagawa…" Sabi ni Juugo.

"Alaala mong tinangay na ng hangin  
Sa langit ko na lamang ba yayakapin  
Nasan kana kaya, aasa ba sa wala" Kanta ni Sasuke.

Binaba niya ang gitara at umalis. Nagsimula siyang mag lakad patungo kung saan siya dadalahin ng hangin. Kumakanta parin siya sa daan.

"At ihiling sa mga bituin  
Na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin  
Ihiling kahit dumilim  
Ang aking daan na tatahakin  
Patungo sa iyo, patungo sa iyo" Kanta niya.

Napadpad siya sa Konoha. Nakita niya ang isang babae na may rosas na buhok na nikikipaglaro sa isang batang kamuka niya at isang batang may blonde na buhok. Siya ay may kasamang lalake na may blonde na buhok.

"Hahabulin kita Mommy!" Sigaw ng bata.

"Sige nga!" Sabi naman nung babae.

'Si Sakura at Naruto… may anak na… huli na ang lahat…' Isip ni Sasuke.

Tumutugtog parin ang kanta sa ulo ni Sasuke habang tinitigan niya ang mag ina.

'_Ipipikit ko ang aking mata dahil  
Nais ka lamang mahagkan  
Nais ko lamang masilalayan  
Kahit alam kong tapos na  
Kahit alam kong wala ka na...'_

Nakita ni Sakura si Sasuke na tinititigan siya at ang kanyang anak.

_Pagbabalik tanaw…_

_Nagising ang dalaga na masakit ang ulo at walang damit. _

"_Anong nangyari?" Tanong niya._

_Naalala na niya. Nakipag talik siya kay Sasuke kagabi. Tumingin siya sa paligid ngunit walang senyas na andun pa si Sasuke. Umiyak siya ng umiyak._

_Nakalipas na ang isang linggo na hindi pa siya nagkakaroon kaya't nagpatingin siya._

"_Sakura… buntis ka na…" sabi ni Tsunade._

"_ANO!? paano?" Tanong ni Sakura._

_Naalala niya ung gabing iyon. Yung pangalawang gabi na iniwanan siya ni Sasuke. Napaluhod siya at umiyak. Inakap siya ni Tsunade._

"_Ang tanga ko! Ang tanga ko talaga!" Sigaw ni Sakura._

"_Sino ba ang tatay?" tanong niTsunade._

"_Si… si… si Sasuke…" sagot ni Sakura._

"_Paano?" tanong ni Tsunade._

"_Nung may misyon ako sa bayan ng ulap… nagkita kami sa bar… lasing na lasing kami noon… kaya nagtalik kami ng wala sa kamalayan…" Sagot ni Sakura habang umiiyak._

"_Anong disisyon mo ngayon?" tanong ni Tsunade._

"… _Ang sama ko naman kung papatayin ko itong bata… bubuhayin ko siya… Magiging single parent ako…" sagot ni Sakura._

_Pagtatapos ng pagbabalik tanaw…_

'_At Hihiling sa mga bituin  
Na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin  
Hihiling kahit dumilim  
Ang aking daan na tatahakin  
Patungo sa iyo, patungo sa iyo'_

Hindi napansin ni Sakura na napaluha siya. Pinahid niya ang luha niya. Tumalikod si Sasuke at nagsimulang maglakad paalis. Binuhat ni Sakura ang kanyang anak.

"Sasuke… ayaw mo bang makilala ang anak mo?" Tanong ni Sakura.

Napatigil siya sa paglalakad.

'Anak ko?' Tanong niya sa sarili.

Humarap siya kay Sakura. Binababa niya ang bata.

"Sige lumapit ka kay daddy…" Sabi ni Sakura.

Tumakbo ang bata papunta kay Sasuke. Inakap ni Sasuke ang bata at binuhat ito. Kamukang kamuka ni Sakura.

"Alam mo ba tama si Mommy! Ang gwapo nga ng daddy ko!" Sabi niya.

Napatawa si Sasuke at Sakura.

"Pangalan niya… Mitako… Mitako Uchiha II…" Sabi ni Sakura.

Binababa ni Sasuke si Mitako at inakap si Sakura.

"Pasensya… pasensya talaga… pangako hindi ko kayo iiwanan!" Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Pinapatawad kita…" Sabi ni Sakura.

Hinalikan siya ni Sasuke. Binuhat ni Sasuke si Mitako at umuwi sa Konoha kasama ang kanyang pamilya.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: Super fluff! =)) pangalawang fic na ito na inspired by silent sanctuary!! super ang ganda ng mga kanta nila!! =)) okay na ako…


End file.
